The present invention comprises a new Verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘VEAZ0021’.
‘VEAZ0021’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large purple-red and white, bi-colored inflorescences, dark green foliage, divided leaves, and an outwardly spreading plant habit.
‘VEAZ0021’ originated from a hybridization made in July 2010 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘2153-2’, having purple-violet flower color and an upright, freely branching plant habit
The male parent of ‘VEAZ0021’ was an unpatented proprietary plant designated ‘M0128-1’, having purple-blue and white flower color and a compact trailing plant habit.
The resulting seed was sown in February 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. ‘VEAZ0021’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May 2011.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘VEAZ0021’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.